Mission Fireflash
by Corosive frog
Summary: A girl sneakes in TB1 and is kidnapped while IR deals with unexplained plane crashes. Inspired ( but not copied) on my favourite sequences in the series. UPDATED!(It was about time! )PLEASE REVIEW!
1. 1 Great, white north

By the way, I'd like to thank Shaz for grammar check. I really needed it.  
  
Disclaimer; As you can see, this is a fanfiction website, it takes a real idiot to think that anyone here pretends to own the Thunderbirds or any other t.v. series that inspired the stories on this website so, don't, even think about suing. You wont' get anything anyway since I'm a broke university student. This story (but not the Thunderbirds, they're property of Carlton and they were created by Gerry Anderson) is one of the rare things I own.  
  
Chapter one; Am I dreaming?  
  
January 13th,  
Cynthia's point of view.  
  
It all begun on a school strike day. The government wanted to close our school because the number of school kids in our village was getting lower and lower every year. The teachers protested by closing the school. Leaving me with nothing to do for days on end. Aint that any school kid's dream come true?  
  
The weather was beautiful outside for this January 13th, so, I've decided to go play in the old gravel pit, just minutes away from my parents place, in the woods. Then, the high, rocky sides were covered with snow and it sure was fun to slide on them. Well, for a ten year old. I had so much fun, entire days were passing by like seconds  
  
It was about 4 p.m. I didn't have a watch but I can tell it was around supper time by the way that the sky looked. The sun was low, almost hidden by the trees and the sky was turning an orange-pink colour. Then lightning made the surrounding pines look black. Not dark green, just black. Man! That was beautiful. If I had to chose just one image to show the true beauty of the great, white north, the beautiful side of winter, I would choose that one.  
  
It also meant that I had to leave if I wanted to get home before darkness.  
  
It was very calm. Only the barks of dogs or wolves were breaking the silence and there was that slight smell of fire in the air. I was up the hill, getting set to slide one last time when I heard a noise I had never heard before. It became louder and louder, and louder. In the last seconds, I could barely stand it. The kind of sound that shakes you to your guts. I saw trees shaking only because of the noise. Then I saw an airplane pass right over my head. It was close enough to make me loose my balance and make me roll down the slide.  
As I was falling, the plane crashed in trhe woods nearby  
  
When I finally stopped falling, I was lying on my back and the first thing I saw was the orange sky and another plane. That one was different. It was more shaped like a grey rocket. It was certainly not a commercial aircraft. What the hell was that?  
  
I almost tought it was one of those U.F.O.'s until I saw the letters on its side;  
  
-T.( the "th" that French pronounce "t") TUN....DER...BIIIIIRD.. UN!  
  
Thunderbird one, International Rescue! No one ever got away with a picture of the International Rescue aircrafts. We only knew two things about these; 1 They're among the most sophisticated aircrafts in the world, 2; they're called Thunderbirds.  
  
Some were beginning to think that it didn't exist. That I.R. was just a hoax made up by the medias who needed something a little positive to put between the global warming and the war news in their newspapers and web pages. They thought that there was no one kind and brave enough to invest so much money in a project like that. That's not what I was thinking. I knew all over that good things can happen in this World.  
  
Thunderbird one landed, a man got out of it and ran to the other plane. I also ran towards the plane to see what was going on. The guy in blue that got out of Thunderbird one helped two other men get out of the plane that crashed. None of the three of them ever noticed hat I was standing beside TB1. They were talking.  
  
-"Scott." One of the pilots said to the guy in blue, "It's still not working, but why?"  
  
-"I don't know any more than you do." Said the guy in blue. "Our engineer is working on the case. He already designed that eject able fuel tank. If it wasn't for that, we would be dealing with a major forest fire right now."  
  
-"Well, not us, cause we would be dead right now. Look, sir, I don't know what you do at International Rescue but I'm not sure if the airlines can afford to lose anymore of these. They're about the priciest in the commercial flight industry."  
  
After that, they started speaking some aviation mambo jumbo so I stopped listening. Instead, I looked at the formidable machine that is International Rescue's Thunderbird one. It was beautiful and impressive on the outside, what about the inside? I was curious, but scared. My gut feeling was telling me that it was not safe, but on the other hand I just wanted to get in. Would I dare get into famous Thunderbird 1?  
  
Of course, I would! If I knew all the trouble that I was going to have because of that stupid decision (and I'm not talking about just being lectured by the guy that would find me there). I still would have done it.  
  
I entered the machine. I sure was impressed, but I didn't touch anything. I don't know for how long I had been standing in front on the control panel when I heard a guy coming.  
  
-"So, do I take you back to J.F.K.?" Shouted the I.R. guy, just outside.  
I just had time to hide myself before the 3 guys got into the plane. The two pilots sat in the seat I was hiding behind. The guy they called Scott sat in the pilot's seat and started the plane. We were above the pale-blue snow, the houses ( including my house) and the trees in the sky that was already of a darker blue.  
  
That's when I got a little more scared. I was flying away from my house, from my family, from everything I knew. I didn't knew where I was going.  
  
That's how that crazy adventure started.  
  
To be continued.  
  
On the next chapter;  
  
Cynthia is busted!  
  
(Then I said; "We know you are there, get out or we'll have to shoot."  
  
I hard a little girl's voice said;  
  
- « Tirez pas, je vais sortir! ( dont' shoot, I'll get out!)"  
  
There' something definitely wrong with Kyrano.  
  
And what about these mysterious plane crashes? 


	2. something's wrong

Chapter two

January 13th

Tracy Island

Jeff's point of view.

Oh man! Wont' they ever leave? 

   The journalists kept asking stupid, pointless questions to Molly about her new movie. Molly gave them answers as stupid as their questions.

     Molly was our agent in L.A., but she was also a very notorious Hollywood actress. These events were occurring the morning before the première. Alan, Tin-tin and Gordon were supposed to go to Hollywood with Molly for that huge movie event. I agreed that she made the interview right here in the lounge. What was I thinking? Scott was on a mission.

     Reporters,  they have a job that implies everything except taking care of their own business! I have to tell a word or two to my agents about that. I have to explain them that for IR's sake, they have to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible, even as movie star, car racer, Olympic champion or whatever else. Pretty hard compromise to do, I know I had to do it!

   I left the room so I could use my communicator. I called Scott to ask him If he had any  new developments on the Fireflash case. The high-tech planes were crashing anywhere without any apparent reason. We were investigating with Europe Airlines to know what the problem was. We had not other choice than to let TB 1 escort a non-commercial flight of the aircraft to figure out the problem. That's another decision I regret because it's not I.R.'s job to try to save material, but human lives. 

    -TB one from base, TB one from base. Anything new, Scott?

    -Nope, nothing! No motor problem, nothing! It's just like the pilots drove the place in the forest.

   -Where are you now, Scott? 

   -I'm flying over California. E.T.A. 45 minutes.

   -Look, Scott. There are civilians at the base right now. We're in Operation cover-up. I'll call  you when they leave. If they don't' leave before your arrival, I'll tell you where to land.

   -FAB!

   I got back into the lounge. Oh! Was I glad to see these damn Entertainment Now journalists pick up their things and leave.  They left by jet. I waved politely at them, they did'nt knew how glad I was to see them leave!  As soon as they were beyond the horizon, I ended the operation cover-up and the island became the IR base again.  I called Scott to tell him that he could land at the usual place. 

*    *   *

   A few moments later Scott was with us and we were all discussing about the Fireflash case when all of a sudden, I saw something unusual on the control panel.

-Quiet! There's someone in Thunderbird one.

   They all knew what to do in such situations. All the agents grabbed their guns and quickly all exits of TB1 bay were blocked by someone and there was no way out for the saboteur.

   I took the megaphone and said; "Whoever you are, get out of there. We know you are in there."

   No answer.

  - We are serious! If you don't get out of there, we'll have to shoot! 

  -Tirez pas! Tirez pas! Je vais sortir! ( Dont' shoot! I'll get out!) Answered a little girls voice. I decided that there was no point in having guns to handle the situation and told the guys to lay down their weapons. Then a little face emerged from the open door of TB one.

  - Tirez pas! J'voulait pas. ( Don't  shoot, I didn't' meant to.)

   I was sure upset, but this was the worse time show it. The girl seemed  absolutely terrified. It was not time to be mean with her. She didn't had a clue where she was. 

   I had the strange feeling that she was not there for nothing. and I felt like protecting that poor girl.

   -"You don't have anything to fear from us, you're safe here." I said that as protective and gentle as I possibly could.

* * * * *

  We brought the kid in the lounge. I asked Tin-tin to bring her some hot chocolate.  The girl sat on the couch, without taking off her winter clothes. She was looking down at her shoes. I sat in front of her.

  -"Maybe she was scared when she saw the plane crash and ran in TB1 for protection." Said Scott, trying to explain things.

  " Well, what's your name, girl?

   -Cynthia

   -At least, you can understand English.

   -Juste un peu, je peut pas le parler"

  Unfortunately, I did not understood a single word of what she was saying. I looked towards Molly who learned the language while she was shooting a movie in Paris.

   -"She says that she can understand some English, but cannot speak it," translated Molly.

   -How old are you?

   -Dix..eh.Ten!

   - « Hmmmm... You know you shouldn't have gone in the plane. It was dangerous and now you are miles away from your home!" Oh, that's just fine! I just hope  now that  she won't start to cry!

   Although her eyes seemed filled with tears, she didn't cried. She was visibly intimidated. I think she was just puzzled and scared because she couldn't understand my words. 

   -"I know, monsieur. I wanted to see. what it was .like .inside" the girl said, taking long brakes to find the right English word.

   -"What you did was bad, but it's not all your fault. Tin-tin, take Cynthia away. Find her a place to sleep. I need to talk to my boys."

  Tin-tin walked away, holding Cynthia's hand. I went on;

  " Scott Tracy, what the hell were you thinking? Now, what are we going to do with this kid?

  -"Dad, it was an accident!"

  -That should have not happened. You should have watched your aircraft! Since this is your mistake, you'll be taking her back to her home as soon as TB1 is ready again. Clear?

  -Clear."

  -As for the rest of you, this has already happened before, I know, but this time, shut up!

   We didn't talked about this after. Tin-in came back with us and said the girl was sleeping in her bedroom. 

   Just minutes after she entered the lounge, the noise of shattering glasses caught he attention of all of us. Kyrano, obviously ill, dropped the plate that he was carrying and fell on the floor, absolutely delirious.

-" Oh!!!! NO!!! Leave me alone!!!!NOOOO!!!!"

  We all rushed to Kyrano. None of us knew what was happening. 

   That has also happenedbefore, but it's always as scary since we still don't'  know why he gets like that. It's always a shock to see a good and devoted friend of yours suffer. No one ( not even me) ever gets used to that.

  If it was a shock for me, try to figure out what it was to Tin-tin! The poor girl was not able to make a single move. After Kyrano's crisis ended, se went into her room. She came back right after, screaming;

  -"The little girl is gone!"  


	3. Hollywood!

   By the way, you all do a great job right here on fanfiction.net. You bring in your stories faces of the characters that the real TV show never let us sees. Among others, " Funeral for a Brother" was really showing the emotional side of the boys. Their aggressive side, their great friendship to each other and even their love lives. In these stories they are not puppets, there are almost like real men. I think I'll never see the puppets series the same again!

"Now back to our feature presentation"

January 13th

Somewhere under the sea

Someone you don't know's point of view (It's not the Hood!!!)

Chapter 3; Gotcha!

   We just left Tracy Island with one more aboard. Some little girl. I don't know who she is, but I know International Rescue will do anything to find her. 

   I had another plan to avenge International Rescue, but since the kid was there, I thought I had better make the best of it. She was with Tin-tin, in her room. I didn't lose time; I got in the house and took the kid as soon as Tin-tin was out. She had no even woken up! I was wondering who she could be; she can't be Alan and Tin-tin's daughter since she's at least eight and they are only in their early twenty's. Maybe Jeff had another child he kept away from the base.

   Well, whoever you are, little brat, Gotcha!   

* * * * *

January 14th

Hollywood

(Switch to Gordon's point of view)

   It was certainly urgent to find that girl but we all tought she could'nt go very far. She could'nt be off the island…

  Anyway that was not going to keep Alan, Tin-tin, Molly and I to go to Hollywood for a movie première.

   Molly was our agent in L.A. We have known each other since we were kids. Her dad,  Joe Holmes, was the guy dad went to the Moon with.

   Hollywood, infamous Hollywood. What to say about that? Well…It's a place where no one gives a damn about what something is, but al cares about what it looks like!

  As soon as we get out of the limo, the lightning of camera flashes welcome us. Causing the gorgeous movie star that was beside me to sparkle, literally! The wery feminine brunette was wearing that glittering and flamboyant red dress and she had diamonds and rubies on her neck and ears. Man! She was beautiful. 

    One of the reporters notices that Molly is wearing a platinum ring and asks the inevitable question.

-Are you two engaged or something?

   I love Molly, but that's embarrassing! We are not engaged. I don't know where that ring comes from. I guess she just bought it for herself.

  Molly gives no spoken answer to the reporter. Instead she grabs me and kisses me. 

  Now that was some answer! (So much for discretion!) I realise that, but I was waiting for this for so long! 

   While all the cameras of the show business are pointed at us, capturing that steamy kiss, Alan and Tin-tin are just behind us,  visibly astonished. Alan even seems a little upset. I don't know why, he never liked me being with Molly. I had a good example of that the morning before.

Flashback***flashback***flashback***

-"You'll WHAT?" Said Alan, like it was so terrible.

I explained him that Molly wanted me to be with her at the movie première. Having a "boyfriend" would be a good publicity stunt, especially if the boyfriend in question is young, rich and a former athlete.

-But Gordo, how can you let someone take such advantage of you, even if she has a pretty face. And have you thought about IR? We have to remain anonymous!

-The story will be off the covers in a week or two. Anyway, it's being always out of the World that would seem suspicious to me.

-That's not the point; listen to your kid brother! You'll end up with your heart broken.

I know, this doesn't look good to me. Don't even think that it will become serious. She's being a real mean bitch letting you thinking that the whole thing is serious."

   A bitch, he dared to call Molly, my Molly a bitch? I was boiling inside. I left him alone beside the pool cause I would have fought with my only kid brother and regret it the second after.

End of flashback***end of flashback***end of flashback***

  Actually, I hoped that being her so-called boyfriend would put me on a good way to become her real boyfriend.

      All the four of us make our way through the crowd to finally see the movie. Alan doesn't say a word for the rest of the evening and obviously seems very embarrassed ( Or very jealous?). I don't really want to know what he's thinking about me and Molly being together right now! He can think whatever he wants; I know its all jealousy. I just enjoy the movie and the most beautiful of all the stars, just beside me. Man! I love her.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER; 

FIND OUT WHO'S THE EVIL GUY.

AND (THIS TIME IT'S  FOR REAL) YOU'LL HAVE MORE CLUES TO FIND OUT WHAT'S  GOING ON WITH THE PLANES.


	4. She's been kidnapped!

Chapter five

Cynthia's point of view.

Where; It's a damn good question!

…and the Thunderbirds flew away, since all the children were saved.

   Ooooooh… Man, What time is it? I slept for such a long time, I must have missed the bus again! I dreamed that I climbed in Thunderbird 1. It brought me to the IR base. Then, I made another dream about me being a part of the team  and we rescued kids tapped in an avalanche.

   But, this is not my blanket, it doesn't feel the same at all! Oohh, now I remember, it was not a dream! Well, the part about me hiding in TB1 was not. Then, at base, I spoke with some man that was their leader. After, that nice lady came to tuck me in bed.

   As my vision becomes clearer, I realize that the place I'm in now is not the place I fell asleep in. This place is strange. It has golden statues all over it and it smells like incense. I don't' think I'm still at the base. Where have I ended up now?

    I feel something hard and uncomfortable under my leg. Before I have the time to look what it is, I see the face of a guy, he doesn't' seem very sympathetic. He looks Chinese or something. He seems pretty young, in his twenties. He has short black hair and very, very scary, piercing eyes. Enough to make me do nightmares! He's certainly not an International rescue agent. I don't' know where I am, who that guy is, but I know I'm not safe!

   I never thought I'd say that in my life but, I wish I was in school right now!

   -"I already had a plan to get rid of International Rescue but in case it fails, you'll be an excellent part of a plan B. My father never had a plan B and never got rid of the Tracys either."

   In normal time, I know I would understand it all, but I'm so scared, I don't know if I would understand it if he said it in French! I just know that it is something about I.R. and that was not to give them a hand!

-How are you related to the Tracys? Are you a cousin? Did Jeff had  a daughter with another woman after his wife's death?

Now what the Hell is he talking about?

   -Lâches-moi tranquille! Lâches-moi tranquille! Je comprends rien à tes questions, je sait rien! J'ai peur! ( Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I don't understand an anything about your questions! I don't' know anything! I'm scared!)

  He left me alone He seemed very surprised to hear me talk. Was he thinking that I was from International Rescue?

   I cry for a while then, I look at what's that hard little object under my leg. It is a watch.

*  *  *

Base, Tin-tin's pov.

   Even if Alan, myself, Molly and Gordon went on the mainland  last night, doesn't mean we're not looking for that little girl that came here two days ago. We spent the last two days looking around the island.  We were sure that she was around, but now, we're seriously thinking about asking some help from the secret services.

  It's a stressful morning at Tracy island. We  know there's not much we can do to save that poor girl, but we all feel guilty of not finding her.

-"M..mr Tracy, I…I found something that m…might interest you. I made a comparison between our T…thunderbirds and the new Fireflash 2100. I never worked on this plane b… but their hydrogen engine is m…much similar to ours. "

That was Brains. Hey, wait, can it be just a coincidence, or they copied on us?

-"Similar, just how similar?" Asked Mr. Tracy.

-"Ew.. Well way enough to let me think that it's not a coincidence, s…sir."

Jeff makes a move to go talk to Brains about this. Then, the eyes of John ( His portrait, I mean) begin to flash.

-"Go ahead, John!

-I'm receiving a distress signal from somewhere in Malaysia, but it seems to be coming from Tin-tin's communicator."

   Of course! I took my watch off my wrist and put it on my bed on the morning before we found the girl. The girl took a blanket with her when she left ( or when she was took). Te watch must still be in the blanket and with the girl. I explained the whole thing to John and mr. Tracy. John lost no time and sent us the signal. It was her.

  -Allo! Someone …took me when I …was sleeping!

Oh my gosh! This means she had been kidnapped!

-"Who?…qui?" Asked Alan.

-It's some guy. He looks evil, he scares me!

Then, we hear that cold, angry voice coming from behind;

-"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU…"

and we lost her.

-What are we gonna do about it, Mr. Tracy?

-"We have to go get her," sait Scott "right now!"

- "No!" answered his father. "The guy may be holding a gun at the girl's temple right now as we speak. That is a kidnapping and we cant handle this like any other rescue."

  What are we gonna do? I.R. never faced something like this before.

                                                          * * *

Bad guy's point of view

-It's some guy, looks evil, he scares me!

-"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU…"

   I caught the little brat talking to I.R. with one of their communicators.  And to make things worse, I learned a few things about her; ses not een related to the Tracys.  She's just a nobody that sneaked in one of their planes.

    That's it, she gives me no choice! I'll have to start mission Fireflash right now. I'll explain her every little detail to make sure she'll understand every little thing I'll do to her precious International Rescue. 

*I left you on this cliff-hanger before taking the story offline a few weeks ago but believe me, this time, you'll read the next part…next week  *

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER; 

MORE ABOUT THE PLANE CRASHES

AND  WHAT WE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR; A RESCUE MISSION!!!


	5. Lady in peril

Chapter 6;

Lady in danger

John's point of view.

   It's in days like that that I cant' wait until the 25th of the month. That's when Alan comes to remplace me aboard the space station.  For a few seconds, I thought that he played another prank on me by cutting the gravity generator, but then I realized that if he wanted to play that kind of prank on me, he would have hidden  a bag  of flour somewhere ( If you don't' get it, just think about that classic series, The Simpsons, in the  episode where Homer goes in space with a bag of chips). 

    Some small debris must have hit Thunderbird 5. It has not made much damage, but the gravity generator is out of order. Result; everything –including me- is floating all over the place. I'll have to go fix it outside.

-"Calling International Rescue, calling International Rescue!"

  I floated my way to the radio to take the call.

-"International Rescue here, What is it?"

   -"This is Atlantic airlines flight 634 L.A.- London here.  We crashed in the ocean, just outside of New-York. Believe it or not,  the fuselage of the plane is still intact under the sea. You got to get us out of there. We have not much oxygen left.

-We'll take care of that!"

    I cant quite put my finger on who it is , but I think somebody I know was supposed to fly L.A.-London today. Anyway, I have to call dad.

   As soon as dad says that usual " Go ahead, John." , I heard Alan and Gordon laugh like they heard the best damn joke in the world.

-"Okay, okay, I know, I'm upside down! The gravity generator is broken. Why? I don't' know. That's not what im calling for. I just had an emergency call about a plane at crashed in the Atlantic ocean. Atlantic Airlines, flight 634, Los Angeles- London."

  When I said the flight number, Gordon just popped out of his chair and said;

-"That's Molly's flight!"

-"Well, grab Thunderbird 4 and go save your lady in peril, kiddo!"

-"FAB!"

   Like everyone, I knew all along that Gordie had a crush on Molly. Now, he has to go save her. It's not often you can say this about a rescue mission but it's kind of cute, and romantic! I' ve got a feeling that we're going to remember this one for a very, very long time.

Gordon's point of view.

-Let's do this thing! Come on, Virg! TB2 , pod 4!

-"Scott," Said dad, "take TB one"

    I almost run to the passenger elevator. This rescue is a special one. I never had such an adrenaline rush. Hold on, Molly! We'll get ya out of there!

   The big green bug takes off seconds after. For the first time, I wish I had to drive! I needed some way to get all that energy out of me. I even think I would make a few loopings!

   We finally get to New York. Scott had all the time to install mobile control at the airport. TB2 hovers over danger zone and I've been ready in Thunderbird 4  for extra long minutes and that  big brother of mine takes forever to launch to pod. I just cant'  stand it and yell at him;

   -Virg, will you finally drop that damn pod or what?

    A second after, I feel the impact of the sea under the pod.

  -"Let's go, Gordie!" I yell, with all the determination I can possibly have. As soon as I get in the water, I hear a woman's scared voice on TB4 radio.

   -"Gordon! Where are you?"

   -"I'm already in the water, Molly. Not far away from where you are."

  - "Gordie, I'm scared!" As she says it, she is almost crying. That makes a tear roll down my face. More than ever, TB 4 goes just too slow for me. Way too slow.

  -I already see the plane, I'll get you out of there in minutes. There's no reason to be scared! Am I trying to reassure me or her?  We can't talk much longer.

   -"F.A.B." 

   After that, I try to concentrate on the work. My heart is racing and I have droplets of sweat all over my forehead. I grab the controls  and drive my little yellow sub near the wings of the huge commercial aircraft.

   Now, calm down and concentrate, Gordon!

   I take the controls of the laser cutters and start to cut down the wings and the motors of the plane to make it float. Slowly but surely, the laser cut through the steel of the wing. That was quite an easy task for Thunderbird 4.

  The first wing falls, raising mud from the sea bed.  With a wing missing, the plane looses its balance and collapses on its other side

     Sorry  to shake you guys, but that's part of the rescue.  

    I went on the other side and  done the same thing with the other wing. Soon, the fuselage of the plane is free of the tremendous weight of the two reactors and begins to float. I followed it. When it's on the surface, I push it to the nearby shore and  laser-cut a hole in the passenger's compartment, allowing fresh air to get in. 

   As some of the rescued look out that hole to see me, I 'm already out of their sight, deep in the water and on my way to get back in the pod

  -Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 4, mission successfully completed. Returning to pod.

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER;

DON'T THINK THAT BECAUSE THE RESCUE IS OVER, THERE'S NO DANGER!

THERE'S A MOLE IN INTERNATIONAL RESCUE AND WE FIND OUT WHO IT IS.


	6. Thrust no one

Chapter 7

Thrust no one

Virgil's point of view

   210 more people rescued, another mission successfully completed! I pick up Gordon and we go back to base. We'll still hear about it tomorrow in the newspapers!  You all know we have to remain anonymous, but International Rescue makes the headlines around the World. I save all the newspapers articles that I can get and  in a language I can understand about our work.

   -Hey kiddo! You took good care of this one!

   Gordon just got in the cockpit. He was more calm than usual. He as obviously very tiered.  

    I said nothing. I knew that that one was tough on Gordo. It was obvious to everyone that Gordon had a crush on Molly as big as this huge, green TB2.

   -"You did a great job, guys!"

   Speaking of the devil! 

  -"Thanks, Gordie! I really was scared trapped in that airplane!"

  -"You know that anyone of us would jump in fire for you!" Said my kid brother.

 - "Now, lets get serious." said Molly.

 What? What does she means?

 --------Just a little glimpse from Cynthia's point of view.

    For the past hours, I've seen more scary and evil things that some will see in a lifetime. I saw the mean guy that kidnapped me remote control a plane and make it crash in the sea. I knew right away that he was the guy that made the other plane crash the other day, when I sneaked in Thunderbird 1. 

   We're not in the same place that I woke up in now, we're in some other place underwater. A secret base or something.

   The evil guy is in front of some computer. That's what he used to take control of the planes he hijacked. He also has a radio beside him. 

   I hear a voice, in the darkness of this place. It's a very familiar voice. Then, I see a woman comes out of  darkness. She has a small microphone in her hands and speaks;

-"Now, let's get serious!"

   She gives the microphone to the guy that says;

   -You ran into the trap I set you just like I expected, punks! Now I am controlling that big plane of yours! I'll make it crash like I did with all the other planes!

--------- Now back to Virgil's point of view

   -What, make this baby crash? Not with me behind the wheel!

  As I try to take back control of Thunderbird 2, I hear Gordon yell;

-Molly,… Molly! You're not with that guy.  Tell me you're not with to that son of a bitch! You' re not on his side, you cant be!

-Gordie, I' m MARRIED to that guy.

   My younger brother's face gets as pale as a sheet of paper, as pale as a dead man's face. For my part, I thought I was a tough man, until I hear that; 

 -Don't' worry, Tracy, you'll be back to your home. 

     The stranger laughs after saying that.  It cant be good!

  Now Thunderbird 2 flies at a speed I never thought it could reach.  We're not far away from the island now. I still struggle to regain control of my plane. As I thought radio today could only bring bad things, I hear a girl's voice behind. It's the girl we've been looking for. She's screaming her lungs out;

-THEY WANT TO MAKE YOU CRASH INTO THE BASE!!!

   Oh my god! I don't' even have time to realize what she is saying that I see the island from close, from way too close.

*Thunderbird 2 crashes on a beach of the island.  Both Gordon and Virgil lay unconscious after the crash. *

***

Now John's point of  view. Just seconds after the crash.

   I finally fixed that gravity generator problem and I'm back on my two feets. The trouble is I had to cut the Cube.

   You don't have a clue of what the Cube is, do you? It's simple.  Radio beams cant' go through solid rock so it cant cross the Earth, so if Thunderbird 5 is geo-positional over pacific ocean, it can't directly catch a signal from the Atlantic or from Europe. To take care of that problem, we have 7 other auxiliary satellites around the Earth, forming a cube that catch signals within their reach and then send it to Thunderbird 5. You get it? fine!

   When I can finally get through to base, I see Tin-Tin crying. My dad's not like his usual self either. Last time I seen him like that was…at my mother's funeral.

   -What's going on? What have I missed?

NEXT WEEK, ON MISSION FIREFLASH;

HOW ARE THE GUYS TAKING MOLLY'S BETRAYAL?

WHO THE HELL IS THAT EVIL GUY AND WHAT EXACTLY IS HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH MOLLY?

AND IF YOU READ SOMETHING THAT MAKES NO SENSE SO FAR IN THIS STORY, IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS.

ALL NEXT WEEK!

A/N; Sorry for the delay. I should have post this last Thursday, but I've been at my mom's place ( I have no internet access there) for the March break . I'll take a break from these "one blue shot" stories I've been writing because I'm pissed off of depressing stories, no one's reading it and I'm out of ideas anyway. I also have this one to finish. Let me know if you liked "Mission Fireflash" so far. It's definitely not over.


	7. Cant' face the music

Chapter eight.

Cant' face the music.

Set in Alan's point of view.

   While two of my brothers lie unconscious in sickbay, my dad speaks via International Rescue communications system with one of our -former- agents.

   -Molly, how could you! I don't' know what crimes you have committed so far with that guy, but you are dismissed for treason!

    It's one thing to dismiss an employee, it's another thing fire an old childhood friend. Someone you have seen grow up, someone you grew up with. 

    Speaking of treason, poor Gordon! He hasn't even awaken yet. I let dad take care of firing agents and I'm going to take care of my brother. He needs me if he wakes up.  

    Scott is already in sickbay, looking after both of his kid brothers.

   I listen to my mp3 player to help manage the pain. I have a collection of old rock tunes, all made last century. I like to listen to these tunes when I feel down, even if they make me feel even more sad.

   Sure, I thought from the very beginning that Molly was just playing a game with Gordo. I saw that one coming.

  Oh, am I kidding? No one of us saw that coming. I did'nt had a damn clue what was going on between Molly and Gordon, I just had a bad feeling about it. For a while, I even thought feelings were mutual between these two. I realize now that I was wrong. The morning of the première, I argued with Gordon but I was just upset about that publicity stunt thing. But quite frankly, can you expect anything else from someone in show-business?

 Molly dumping Gordon, that's possible, but Molly trying to kill both Gordon and Virgil and joining th other side, that's another story! She tried to kill them, she told us herself that she and that guy she married remote controlled the Fireflash plane to crash in the ocean and the took control of Thunderbird two after the mission was completed. I cant' wait to see my brother alive again, but I just don't know how I will tell him that.

 She's not only on the other guy's side, she's married to him. So that's where she got that ring…no wonder she acted so crazy when the reporters asked her where the ring came from!

    Bitch…. I was right that morning, she really acted like a mean, merciless bitch for …quite a while. She was married to another man for months and made Gordon believe that he had a chance with her. 

   On the other bed, Virgil shows signs of life and wakes up. He was the most injured physically.  He had a shock at the head and had second degree burns on his left leg.

   He's hurt, but he woke up! He'll be okay!

   I run to the lounge to tell dad that ol' Virg has woken up.  Dad had have been arguing with Molly for like hours now and he barely notices that his second oldest son has awake.

   Now, it's not Molly's face but a strange man's face that I see on the wall.

   I know it doesn't looks like me but I just don't' want to see nor hear what they are saying. I had enough emotional rollercoaster for today and it's not time to crack up in front of everyone. I'm just like a kid that hears his parents fight. I clog my ears with my collection of old tunes so I cant' hear that.

_My tea's gone cold  _

_I'm wondering why_

_ I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad…_

   " I want war!" That's the only phrase that I hear between two tunes. I had enough right now. I don't' want to hear anything else but music.

  Just as I thought I could escape the reality, I hear the first sounds of a tune that makes me put myself in Gordon's shoes.

_There´s a hole in my soul, _

_Yeah I should have known better  
´Cause your love´s like a thorn without a rose  
  
_

[…]

But one thing I´ve learned  
For every love letter written  
There´s another one burned

[…]

_If it´s over, It is over  
´Cause I'm blowin´ out the flame  
Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me_

   I stop the tune before it's even over and I go see Tin-tin in her room. She can't face the music either.

   I still have the lyrics of the last tune in my head. That reminds me that Gordie probably loved Molly about as much as I love Tin-tin. I barely think and just hug her. I don't want to loose her like that. Damn! I love her.

…For every love letter written  
There´s another one burned…

    Why does it has to be like that? Why, Molly, why?

A/N; DISCLAIMER; the two songs in this chapter are "Stan" by Eminem ( or "Thank You" by Dido) and "Hole in my Soul"

 by Aerosmith.

HEY… HEYHEYHEY! THIS IS NOT OVER YET, IT'S JUST GETTING STARTED!

NEXT CHAPTER;

AND DON'T WORRY, I MADE DEPRESSING STORIES IN THE PAST, BUT DON'T EVER THINK I'LL END THIS LIKE THESE STORIES!

WHAT'S GOING ON ON MOLLY'S SIDE ( YOU MAY BE VERY SURPRISED BY THAT)

AND ( THIS TIME, I PROMISE) YOU'LL KNOW MORE ABOUT THE BAD GUY.


End file.
